This invention relates to monitoring the application of cellular plastic insulation to strand material and, more particularly, to apparatus for determining those adjustments to process variables which are necessary to maintain substantially at preselected values the capacitance and diameter of an insulated conductor which includes an extruded cellular plastic covering.